


A Measure of Time

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Henry Reed, Inspired by Poetry, Pete's World, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the seasons unfold, Rose wonders why the Doctor, who has solved the impossible before, has not come back for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of Time

The dead leaves form a carpet on the ground;  
( _You've still not come. Did I do something wrong?_ )  
The snow covers those leaves without a sound.  
( _It's just that I've not seen you for so long._ )  
As winter turns to spring, you're still not here.  
( _I promised you for ever. I meant it._ )  
Spring fades into summer. I need you near.  
( _And that I had to leave you does not sit_ )  
And autumn rain is falling once again.  
( _At all well with me. I miss you so much._ )  
Thinking of you still brings me naught but pain.  
( _I miss your lips on mine. I miss your touch._ )  
You've still not come. My heart is very sore.  
For I don't think you love me any more.

**Author's Note:**

> This, an attempt to write a sonnet but after the style of Henry Reed ((author of _[Naming of Parts](http://www.cs.rice.edu/~ssiyer/minstrels/poems/395.html)_ ), is a sort of sequel-cum-companion-piece to _[A Thousand Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6065920)_ , and breaks my heart. The title is from a quote by Edwin Way Teale.


End file.
